A radio frame in the Long Term Evolution (LTE for short) system and the LTE-Advanced (LTE-A for short) system comprises a frame structure of a Frequency Division Duplex (FDD for short) mode and a Time Division Duplex (TDD for short) mode.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a frame structure in the LTE/LTE-A FDD system according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, a radio frame of 10 ms is composed of 20 slots with a length of 0.5 ms and numbered from 0 to 19, and slots 2i and 2i+1 constitute a subframe with a length of 1 ms.
FIG. 2 is a diagram of a frame structure in the LTE/LTE-A TDD system according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 2, a radio frame of 10 ms is composed of 2 half frames with a length of 5 ms, a half frame comprises 5 subframes with a length of 1 ms and subframe i is defined as two slots 2i and 2i+1 with a length of 0.5 ms. An uplink-downlink configuration supported in the TDD system is shown in table 1.
TABLE 1An uplink-downlink configuration supported in the TDD systemUplink-Downlink-downlinkuplinkconfigu-transitionSubframe numberrationpoint period012345678905 msDSUUUDSUUU15 msDSUUDDSUUD25 msDSUDDDSUDD310 ms DSUUUDDDDD410 ms DSUUDDDDDD510 ms DSUDDDDDDD65 msDSUUUDSUUD
Wherein, for each subframe in one radio frame, “D” represents a subframe dedicated to the downlink transmission, “U” represents a subframe dedicated to the uplink transmission, “S” represents a special subframe comprising three parts, i.e., a Downlink Pilot Time Slot (DwPTS for short), a Guard Period (GP for short), and an Uplink Pilot Time Slot (UpPTS for short).
The TDD supports uplink-downlink switching period of 5 ms and 10 ms. If the downlink-uplink transition point period is 5 ms, the special subframe will exist in two half frames; and if the downlink-uplink transition point period is 10 ms, the special subframe only exists in the first half frame. Subframes 0 and 5 and DwPTS are always used to the downlink transmission. The UpPTS and a subframe immediately subsequent to the special subframe are dedicated to the uplink transmission.
In the Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARQ for short) of the LTE system, when there is no Physical Uplink Shared Channel (PUSCH for short) transmission for a User Equipment (UE for short), Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request Acknowledgement (HARQ-ACK for short) information of the Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH for short) is transmitted on a Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH for short); otherwise, the HARQ-ACK information is transmitted on the PUSCH.
In the LTE TDD system, as the uplink subframes and the downlink subframes are not in a one-to-one correspondence relationship, it means that HARQ-ACK messages of multiple downlink subframes need to be transmitted on the PUCCH channel of one uplink subframe, wherein sets of the downlink subframes corresponding to the uplink subframe constitute a feedback window.
There are two methods for transmitting the HARQ-ACK information.
One method is bundling. The core idea of the method is to perform logic AND operation on the HARQ-ACK messages of transport blocks corresponding to various downlink subframes needed to be fed back on the uplink subframe, and if there are two transport blocks for one downlink subframe, the UE needs to feed back 2-bit HARQ-ACK information, and if there is only one transport block for each subframe, the UE needs to feed back 1-bit HARQ-ACK message.
The other method is multiplexing, which primarily refers to a method of PUCCH format 1b with channel selection in the LTE. The core idea of the method is to represent different feedback states of the downlink subframes needed to be fed back on the uplink subframe by using different PUCCH channels and different modulation symbols on the channels. If there are multiple transport blocks on a downlink subframe, after spatial logic AND (which is also referred to as spatial bundling) is firstly performed on the HARQ-ACK fed back by multiple codeword streams of the downlink subframes, channel selection is performed and the HARQ-ACK is then transmitted by using the PUCCH format 1b. Wherein, the relationship between the HARQ-ACK(i) information of various downlink subframes in the bundling window (that is, the set of downlink subframes needed to be fed back on the uplink subframe) and the selected PUCCH channel and the transmitted 2-bit information is referred to as a mapping table of the channel selection. The mapping tables when the size of the bundling window defined by the existing protocol is 2, 3 and 4 are as shown in the following tables 2-4, wherein M represents the size of the bundling window.
TABLE 2Mapping table when M = 2HARQ-ACK(0), HARQ-ACK(1)nPUCCH(1)b(0), b(1)ACK, ACKnPUCCH, 1(1)1, 1ACK, NACK/DTXnPUCCH, 0(1)0, 1NACK/DTX, ACKnPUCCH, 1(1)0, 0NACK/DTX, NACKnPUCCH, 1(1)1, 0NACK, DTXnPUCCH, 0(1)1, 0DTX, DTXNo transmission
TABLE 3Mapping table when M = 3HARQ-ACK(0), HARQ-ACK(1), HARQ-ACK(2)nPUCCH(1)b(0), b(1)ACK, ACK, ACKnPUCCH, 2(1)1, 1ACK, ACK, NACK/DTXnPUCCH, 1(1)1, 1ACK, NACK/DTX, ACKnPUCCH, 0(1)1, 1ACK, NACK/DTX, NACK/DTXnPUCCH, 0(1)0, 1NACK/DTX, ACK, ACKnPUCCH, 2(1)1, 0NACK/DTX, ACK, NACK/DTXnPUCCH, 1(1)0, 0NACK/DTX, NACK/DTX, ACKnPUCCH, 2(1)0, 0DTX, DTX, NACKnPUCCH, 2(1)0, 1DTX, NACK, NACK/DTXnPUCCH, 1(1)1, 0NACK, NACK/DTX, NACK/DTXnPUCCH, 0(1)1, 0DTX, DTX, DTXNo transmission
TABLE 4Mapping table when M = 4HARQ-ACK(0), HARQ-ACK(1), HARQ-ACK(2),HARQ-ACK(3)nPUCCH(1)b(0), b(1)ACK, ACK, ACK, ACKnPUCCH, 1(1)1, 1ACK, ACK, ACK, NACK/DTXnPUCCH, 1(1)1, 0NACK/DTX, NACK/DTX, NACK, DTXnPUCCH, 2(1)1, 1ACK, ACK, NACK/DTX, ACKnPUCCH, 1(1)1, 0NACK, DTX, DTX, DTXnPUCCH, 0(1)1, 0ACK, ACK, NACK/DTX, NACK/DTXnPUCCH, 1(1)1, 0ACK, NACK/DTX, ACK, ACKnPUCCH, 3(1)0, 1NACK/DTX, NACK/DTX, NACK/DTX, NACKnPUCCH, 3(1)1, 1ACK, NACK/DTX, ACK, NACK/DTXnPUCCH, 2(1)0, 1ACK, NACK/DTX, NACK/DTX, ACKnPUCCH, 0(1)0, 1ACK, NACK/DTX, NACK/DTX, NACK/DTXnPUCCH, 0(1)1, 1NACK/DTX, ACK, ACK, ACKnPUCCH, 3(1)0, 1NACK/DTX, NACK, DTX, DTXnPUCCH, 1(1)0, 0NACK/DTX, ACK, ACK, NACK/DTXnPUCCH, 2(1)1, 0NACK/DTX, ACK, NACK/DTX, ACKnPUCCH, 3(1)1, 0NACK/DTX, ACK, NACK/DTX, NACK/DTXnPUCCH, 1(1)0, 1NACK/DTX, NACK/DTX, ACK, ACKnPUCCH, 3(1)0, 1NACK/DTX, NACK/DTX, ACK, NACK/DTXnPUCCH, 2(1)0, 0NACK/DTX, NACK/DTX, NACK/DTX, ACKnPUCCH, 3(1)0, 0DTX, DTX, DTX, DTXNo transmission
For the PUCCH resources corresponding to various downlink subframes, when there is a Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) or an SPS release PDCCH corresponding to the PDSCH, the corresponding PUCCH resources thereof are determined according to an implicit mapping relationship with indexes of the Control Channel Element (CCE for short) carrying the PDCCH, while when there is no PDCCH corresponding to the PDSCH, the corresponding PUCCH resources thereof are determined according to a mode of higher layer configuration.
A prominent feature of the LTE-A system relative to the LTE system is that the LTE-A system incorporates a carrier aggregation technology, which aggregates the bandwidth of the LTE system to obtain a larger bandwidth. In the system which incorporates the carrier aggregation, the carriers to be aggregated are referred to as Component Carriers (CC for short), which are also referred to as a serving cell. At the same time, the concept of a Primary Component Carrier/Serving Cell (PCC/PCell for short) and a Secondary Component Carrier/Serving Cell (SCC/SCell for short) are also proposed. In the system in which the carrier aggregation is performed, at least one PCell and one SCell are included, wherein the PCell is always in an activated state. For the TDD system, only serving cells with the same uplink-downlink configuration are supported to be aggregated in the Rel-10 version.
In the LTE-A carrier aggregation system, when the base station configures multiple downlink serving cells for the UE, the UE needs to feed back HARQ-ACK information of transport blocks corresponding to the multiple downlink serving cells. In the LTE-A, when the HARQ-ACK information is transmitted on the physical uplink control channel, two transmission modes are defined, which are a transmission mode of using PUCCH format 1b with channel selection and a transmission mode based on DFT-s-OFDM. As the transmission mode based on DFT-s-OFDM and the channel structures thereof are different from those of PUCCH format 1/1a/1b/2/2a/2b, in the existing LTE-A protocol, the structure is referred to as PUCCH format 3. For a UE configured with multiple serving cells, if the UE can only support aggregation of at most 2 serving cells, when the UE is configured with multiple serving cells, the UE will transmit the HARQ-ACK by using a mode of PUCCH format 1b with channel selection. If the UE can support aggregation of more than 2 serving cells, when the UE is configured with multiple serving cells, the base station will further configure through the higher layer signaling whether the UE uses a mode of PUCCH format 1b with channel selection or a PUCCH format 3 to transmit the HARQ-ACK information.
In order to be distinguished from the LTE-A system, the PUCCH format 1b with channel selection defined in the above LTE system is referred to as the PUCCH format 1b with channel selection under a single serving cell, and the PUCCH format 1b with channel selection of the LTE-A system is referred to as the PUCCH format 1b with channel selection during carrier aggregation (also referred to as the PUCCH format 1b with channel selection when multiple serving cells are configured).
In the LTE-A TDD system, when 2 serving cells are configured, the HARQ-ACK information is transmitted by using the mode of PUCCH format 1b with channel selection, and the number of the corresponding downlink subframes is M=1, the transmitted HARQ-ACK information is Acknowledgement (ACK)/Negative Acknowledgement (NACK)/Discontinuous Transmission (DTX) feedback of PDCCH indicating the SPS release or transport blocks of each serving cell, and the mapping tables of the corresponding channel selection thereof are as shown in tables 5-7, wherein the correspondence relationship between the size of A and the HARQ-ACK information of the configured serving cell is as shown in table 8; when 2 serving cells are configured, the HARQ-ACK information is transmitted by using the mode of PUCCH format 1b with channel selection and the number of the corresponding downlink subframes is M=2, the HARQ-ACK information is ACK/NACK/DTX feedback of the PDSCH or PDCCH indicating the SPS release of each serving cell, that is, if the PDSCH corresponds to 2 transport blocks, the HARQ-ACK information of the PDSCH is obtained by performing spatial bundling on the HARQ-ACK information of two transport blocks, and the mapping table of the corresponding channel selection thereof is as shown in table 7, wherein the correspondence relationship between the size of A and the HARQ-ACK information of the configured serving cell is as shown in table 9; and when 2 serving cells are configured, the HARQ-ACK information is transmitted by using the mode of PUCCH format 1b with channel selection, and the number of the corresponding downlink subframes is M>2, the HARQ-ACK information fed back by each serving cell has at most two bits, which is obtained by firstly performing spatial bundling and then performing time-domain bundling on the ACK/NACK/DTX response of all transport blocks of each serving cell, and the mapping tables of the corresponding channel selection thereof are as shown in tables 10 and 11.
TABLE 5Mapping table when A = 2 (M = 1)HARQ-ACK(0),HARQ-ACK(1)nPUCCH(1)b(0)b(1)ACK, ACKnPUCCH, 1(1)1, 0ACK, NACK/DTXnPUCCH, 0(1)1, 1NACK/DTX, ACKnPUCCH, 1(1)0, 1NACK, NACK/DTXnPUCCH, 0(1)0, 0DTX, NACK/DTXNo transmission
TABLE 6Mapping table when A = 3 (M = 1)HARQ-ACK(0),HARQ-ACK(1), HARQ-ACK(2)nPUCCH(1)b(0)b(1)ACK, ACK, ACKnPUCCH, 2(1)1, 1ACK, ACK, NACK/DTXnPUCCH, 1(1)1, 0ACK, NACK/DTX, ACKnPUCCH, 2(1)1, 0ACK, NACK/DTX, NACK/DTXnPUCCH, 0(1)1, 1NACK/DTX, ACK, ACKnPUCCH, 2(1)0, 1NACK/DTX, ACK, NACK/DTXnPUCCH, 1(1)0, 1NACK/DTX, NACK/DTX, ACKnPUCCH, 2(1)0, 0NACK, NACK/DTX,nPUCCH, 0(1)0, 0NACK/DTXDTX, NACK/DTX, NACK/DTXNo transmission
TABLE 7Mapping table when A = 4 (M = 1 or 2)HARQ-ACK(0), HARQ-ACK(1), HARQ-ACK(2),HARQ-ACK(3)nPUCCH(1)b(0)b(1)ACK, ACK, ACK, ACKnPUCCH, 1(1)1, 1ACK, ACK, ACK, NACK/DTXnPUCCH, 2(1)1, 1ACK, ACK, NACK/DTX, ACKnPUCCH, 0(1)1, 0ACK, ACK, NACK/DTX, NACK/DTXnPUCCH, 1(1)1, 0ACK, NACK/DTX, ACK, ACKnPUCCH, 3(1)1, 1ACK, NACK/DTX, ACK, NACK/DTXnPUCCH, 2(1)1, 0ACK, NACK/DTX, NACK/DTX, ACKnPUCCH, 0(1)0, 1ACK, NACK/DTX, NACK/DTX, NACK/DTXnPUCCH, 0(1)1, 1NACK/DTX, ACK, ACK, ACKnPUCCH, 1(1)0, 0NACK/DTX, ACK, ACK, NACK/DTXnPUCCH, 2(1)0, 1NACK/DTX, ACK, NACK/DTX, ACKnPUCCH, 3(1)1, 0NACK/DTX, ACK, NACK/DTX, NACK/DTXnPUCCH, 1(1)0, 1NACK/DTX, NACK/DTX, ACK, ACKnPUCCH, 3(1)0, 1NACK/DTX, NACK/DTX, ACK, NACK/DTXnPUCCH, 2(1)0, 0NACK/DTX, NACK/DTX, NACK/DTX, ACKnPUCCH, 3(1)0, 0NACK, NACK/DTX, NACK/DTX, NACK/DTXnPUCCH, 0(1)0, 0DTX, NACK/DTX, NACK/DTX, NACK/DTXNo transmission
TABLE 8Relationship between A and HARQ-ACK information of a serving cell (when M = 1)HARQ-ACK(j)AHARQ-ACK(0)HARQ-ACK( 1)HARQ-ACK(2)HARQ-ACK(3)2TB1 Primary TB1 SecondaryNANAcellcell3TB1 Serving TB2 Serving TB1 Serving NAcell1cell1cell24TB1 Primary TB2 Primary TB1 SecondaryTB2 Secondarycellcellcellcell
TABLE 9Relationship between A and HARQ-ACK information of a serving cell (when M = 1)HARQ- ACK(j)AHARQ-ACK(0)HARQ-ACK(1)HARQ-ACK(2)HARQ-ACK(3)4The firstThe secondThe firstThe secondsubframe ofsubframe ofsubframe ofsubframe ofPrimary cellPrimary cellSecondary cellSecondary cell
TABLE 10Mapping table when M = 3Primary servingSecondary servingConstellation EncodedcellscellsResourcespointsinput bitHARQ-ACK(0), HARQ-ACK(0),nPUCCH(1)b(0), b(1)o(0), o(1), o(2), o(3)HARQ-ACK(1),HARQ-ACK(1),HARQ-ACK(2)HARQ-ACK(2)ACK, ACK,ACK, ACK, ACKnPUCCH, 1(1)1, 11, 1, 1, 1ACKACK, ACK,ACK, ACK, ACKnPUCCH, 1(1)0, 01, 0, 1, 1NACK/DTXACK,ACK, ACK, ACKnPUCCH, 3(1)1, 10, 1, 1, 1NACK/DTX, anyNACK/DTX,ACK, ACK, ACKnPUCCH, 3(1)0, 10, 0, 1, 1any, anyACK, ACK,ACK, ACK,nPUCCH, 0(1)1, 01, 1, 1, 0ACKNACK/DTXACK, ACK,ACK, ACK,nPUCCH, 3(1)1, 01, 0, 1, 0NACK/DTXNACK/DTXACK,ACK, ACK,nPUCCH, 0(1)0, 10, 1, 1, 0NACK/DTX, anyNACK/DTXNACK/DTX,ACK, ACK,nPUCCH, 3(1)0, 00, 0, 1, 0any, anyNACK/DTXACK, ACK,ACK, NACK/DTX,nPUCCH, 2(1)1, 11, 1, 0, 1ACKanyACK, ACK,ACK, NACK/DTX,nPUCCH, 2(1)0, 11, 0, 0, 1NACK/DTXanyACK,ACK, NACK/DTX,nPUCCH, 2(1)1, 00, 1, 0, 1NACK/DTX, anyanyNACK/DTX,ACK, NACK/DTX,nPUCCH, 2(1)0, 00, 0, 0, 1any, anyanyACK, ACK,NACK/DTX, any,nPUCCH, 1(1)1, 01, 1, 0, 0ACKanyACK, ACK,NACK/DTX, any,nPUCCH, 1(1)0, 11, 0, 0, 0NACK/DTXanyACK,NACK/DTX, any,nPUCCH, 0(1)1, 10, 1, 0, 0NACK/DTX, anyanyNACK, any, NACK/DTX, any,nPUCCH, 0(1)0, 00, 0, 0, 0anyanyDTX, any, anyNACK/DTX, any, No transmission0, 0, 0, 0any
TABLE 11Mapping table when M = 4PrimaryConstellationEncodedserving cellsSecondary serving cellsResourcespointsbit inputHARQ-ACK(0),HARQ-ACK(0),nPUCCH(1)b(0), b(1)o(0), o(1), o(2), o(3)HARQ-ACK(1),HARQ-ACK(1),HARQ-ACK(2),HARQ-ACK(2),HARQ-ACK(3)HARQ-ACK(3)ACK, ACK,ACK, ACK, ACK,nPUCCH, 1(1)1, 11, 1, 1, 1ACK,NACK/DTXNACK/DTXACK, ACK,ACK, ACK, ACK,nPUCCH, 1(1)0, 01, 0, 1, 1NACK/DTX,NACK/DTXanyACK, DTX,ACK, ACK, ACK,nPUCCH, 3(1)1, 10, 1, 1, 1DTX, DTXNACK/DTXACK, ACK,ACK, ACK, ACK,nPUCCH, 3(1)1, 10, 1, 1, 1ACK, ACKNACK/DTXNACK/DTX,ACK, ACK, ACK,nPUCCH, 3(1)0, 10, 0, 1, 1any, any, anyNACK/DTX(ACK,ACK, ACK, ACK,nPUCCH, 3(1)0, 10, 0, 1, 1NACK/DTX,NACK/DTXany, any),except for(ACK, DTX,DTX, DTX)ACK, ACK,ACK, ACK,nPUCCH, 0(1)1, 01, 1, 1, 0ACK,NACK/DTX, anyNACK/DTXACK, ACK,ACK, ACK,nPUCCH, 3(1)1, 01, 0, 1, 0NACK/DTX,NACK/DTX, anyanyACK, DTX,ACK, ACK,nPUCCH, 0(1)0, 10, 1, 1, 0DTX, DTXNACK/DTX, anyACK, ACK,ACK, ACK,nPUCCH, 0(1)0, 10, 1, 1, 0ACK, ACKNACK/DTX, anyNACK/DTX,ACK, ACK,nPUCCH, 3(1)0, 00, 0, 1, 0any, any, anyNACK/DTX, any(ACK,ACK, ACK,nPUCCH, 3(1)0, 00, 0, 1, 0NACK/DTX,NACK/DTX, anyany, any),except for(ACK, DTX,DTX, DTX)ACK, ACK,ACK, DTX, DTX, DTXnPUCCH, 2(1)1, 11, 1, 0, 1ACK,NACK/DTXACK, ACK,ACK, ACK, ACK,nPUCCH, 2(1)1, 11, 1, 0, 1ACK,ACKNACK/DTXACK, ACK,ACK, DTX, DTX, DTXnPUCCH, 2(1)0, 11, 0, 0, 1NACK/DTX,anyACK, ACK,ACK, ACK, ACK,nPUCCH, 2(1)0, 11, 0, 0, 1NACK/DTX,ACKanyACK, DTX,ACK, DTX, DTX, DTXnPUCCH, 2(1)1, 00, 1, 0, 1DTX, DTXACK, DTX,ACK, ACK, ACK,nPUCCH, 2(1)1, 00, 1, 0, 1DTX, DTXACKACK, ACK,ACK, DTX, DTX, DTXnPUCCH, 2(1)1, 00, 1, 0, 1ACK, ACKACK, ACK,ACK, ACK, ACK,nPUCCH, 2(1)1, 00, 1, 0, 1ACK, ACKACKNACK/DTX,ACK, DTX, DTX, DTXnPUCCH, 2(1)0, 00, 0, 0, 1any, any, anyNACK/DTX,ACK, ACK, ACK,nPUCCH, 2(1)0, 00, 0, 0, 1any, any, anyACK(ACK,ACK, DTX, DTX, DTXnPUCCH, 2(1)0, 00, 0, 0, 1NACK/DTX,any, any),except for(ACK, DTX,DTX, DTX)(ACK,ACK, ACK, ACK,nPUCCH, 2(1)0, 00, 0, 0, 1NACK/DTX,ACKany, any),except for(ACK, DTX,DTX, DTX)ACK, ACK,NACK/DTX, any, any,nPUCCH, 1(1)1, 01, 1, 0, 0ACK,anyNACK/DTXACK, ACK,(ACK, NACK/DTX,nPUCCH, 1(1)1, 01, 1, 0, 0ACK,any, any), except forNACK/DTX(ACK, DTX, DTX, DTX)ACK, ACK,NACK/DTX, any, any,nPUCCH, 1(1)0, 11, 0, 0, 0NACK/DTX,anyanyACK, ACK,(ACK, NACK/DTX,nPUCCH, 1(1)0, 11, 0, 0, 0NACK/DTX,any, any), except forany(ACK, DTX, DTX, DTX)ACK, DTX,NACK/DTX, any, any,nPUCCH, 0(1)1, 10, 1, 0, 0DTX, DTXanyACK, DTX,(ACK, NACK/DTX,nPUCCH, 0(1)1, 10, 1, 0, 0DTX, DTXany, any), except for(ACK, DTX, DTX, DTX)ACK, ACK,NACK/DTX, any, any,nPUCCH, 0(1)1, 10, 1, 0, 0ACK, ACKanyACK, ACK,(ACK, NACK/DTX,nPUCCH, 0(1)1, 10, 1, 0, 0ACK, ACKany, any), except for(ACK, DTX, DTX, DTX)NACK, anyNACK/DTX, any, any,nPUCCH, 0(1)0, 00, 0, 0, 0any, any),anyNACK, any(ACK, NACK/DTX, nPUCCH, 0(1)0, 00, 0, 0, 0any, anyany, any), except for(ACK, DTX, DTX, DTX)(ACK,NACK/DTX, any, any,nPUCCH, 0(1)0, 00, 0, 0, 0NACK/DTX)anyany, any)except for(ACK, DTXDTX, DTX)(ACK,(ACK, NACK/DTX, nPUCCH, 0(1)0, 00, 0, 0, 0NACK/DTX,any, any), except forany, any)(ACK, DTX, DTX, DTX)except for(ACK, DTXDTX, DTX)DTX, any,NACK/DTX, any, any,No transmission0, 0, 0, 0any, anyany,DTX, any,(ACK, NACK/DTX,No transmission0, 0, 0, 0any, anyany, any), except for(ACK, DTX, DTX, DTX)
When the HARQ-ACK information is transmitted by using a mode of PUCCH format 1b with channel selection, the corresponding PUCCH resources thereof (i.e., the determination of the indexes of the PUCCH resources) are determined by using the following mode:
when M=1,
when the PDCCH corresponding to the PDSCH is transmitted in a primary serving cell, the PUCCH resources corresponding to the first transport block are determined according to an implicit mapping relationship with the indexes of the CCEs of the PDCCH, wherein the PDCCH here is the PDCCH corresponding to the PDSCH. Specifically, the channel index corresponding to the PUCCH is determined according to the indexes of the Control Channel Elements (CCEs) where the PDCCH is located (the protocol is represented by using an equation); and if the transmission mode of the serving cell corresponding to the PDCCH is configured as a transmission mode supporting two transmission blocks, the PUCCH resource corresponding to the second transport block has an index equal to an index value of the PUCCH resource corresponding to the first transport block plus 1;
when the PDCCH corresponding to the PDSCH is transmitted in a secondary serving cell, the PUCCH resources corresponding to the secondary serving cell are obtained by using a mode of higher layer configuration with indication of a resource indication value in the PDCCH (the Transmission Power Control (TPC) domain in the Downlink Control Information (DCI) carried on the PDCCH is used). If the transmission mode of the secondary serving cell is configured as a transmission mode supporting two transmission blocks, the resource indication value in the PUCCH corresponds to two PUCCH resources of the higher layer configuration; otherwise, the resource indication value in the PDCCH corresponds to one PUCCH resource of the higher layer configuration;
when there is no PDCCH corresponding to the PDSCH of the primary serving cell, the corresponding PUCCH resources thereof are determined according to the mode of higher layer configuration;
when M=2,
when the PDCCH corresponding to the PDSCH is transmitted in a primary serving cell, the PUCCH resources corresponding to the PDSCH are determined according to an implicit mapping relationship with the indexes of the CCEs of the PDCCH,
when the PDCCH corresponding to the PDSCH is transmitted in a secondary serving cell, the two PUCCH resources corresponding to the secondary serving cell are obtained by using a mode of higher layer configuration with indication of a resource indication value in the PDCCH (the Transmission Power Control (TPC) domain in the Downlink Control Information (DCI) carried on the PDCCH is used), and the resource indication value in the PDCCH corresponds to two PUCCH resources of the higher layer configuration;
when there is no PDCCH corresponding to the PDSCH of the primary serving cell, the corresponding PUCCH resources thereof are determined according to the mode of higher layer configuration;
when M=3 and 4,
for the primary serving cell:
when there is PDSCH transmission without a corresponding PDCCH, for two PUCCH resources nPUCCH,0(1) and nPUCCH,1(1) corresponding to the primary serving cell, nPUCCH,0(1) therein is determined according to a mode of higher layer configuration, while nPUCCH,1(1) is determined according to an implicit mapping relationship with the indexes of CCEs of the PDCCH with a Downlink Assignment Indicator (DAI for short) value being 1; otherwise, two PUCCH resources nPUCCH,0(1) and nPUCCH,1(1) corresponding to the primary serving cell are determined according to an implicit mapping relationship with the indexes of CCEs of the PDCCH with DAI values being 1 and 2 respectively;
for the secondary serving cell:
when the PDCCH corresponding to the PDSCH is transmitted on the primary serving cell, two PUCCH resources nPUCCH,2(1) and nPUCCH,3(1) corresponding to the secondary serving cell are determined according to an implicit mapping relationship with indexes of CCEs of the PDCCH with DAI values being 1 and 2 respectively;
when the PDCCH corresponding to the PDSCH is transmitted in a secondary serving cell, the two PUCCH resources nPUCCH,2(1) and nPUCCH,3(1) corresponding to the secondary serving cell are obtained by using a mode of higher layer configuration with indication of a resource indication value in the PDCCH (the Transmission Power Control (TPC) domain in the Downlink Control Information (DCI) carried on the PDCCH is used), and the resource indication value in the PDCCH corresponds to two PUCCH resources of the higher layer configuration.
In the discussion of the subsequent versions, it needs to support aggregation of serving cells with different uplink-downlink configurations. When the serving cells with different uplink-downlink configurations are aggregated, there is currently the following conclusion of the timing relationship between the PDSCH and the corresponding HARQ-ACK information of various aggregated serving cells:
1. The HARQ-ACK information of the PDSCH of the serving cells participating in the aggregation can only be transmitted on the primary uplink serving cell;
2. The timing relationship between the PDSCH and the corresponding HARQ-ACK information of the primary serving cell remains unchanged;
3. When the downlink subframes of the secondary serving cell is a subset of the downlink subframes of the primary serving cell, the timing relationship between the PDSCH of various downlink subframes and the corresponding HARQ-ACK information of the secondary serving cell remains the same as that of the primary serving cell, and other conditions need to be further considered.
FIG. 3 illustrates a diagram of the above conclusion 3. In FIG. 3, the serving cell using the uplink-downlink configuration #1 and the serving cell using the uplink-downlink configuration #0 are aggregated, and the serving cell using the uplink-downlink configuration #1 is configured as a primary serving cell, and the serving cell using the uplink-downlink configuration #0 is a secondary serving cell. As the set of downlink subframes of the primary serving cell is {0,1,4,5,6,9} and the set of downlink subframes of the secondary serving cell is {0,1,5,6}, it means the set of downlink subframes of the secondary serving cell is a subset of the set of downlink subframes of the primary serving cell. Therefore, at this time, the timing relationship between the PDSCH on various downlink subframes and the corresponding HARQ-ACK of the secondary serving cell will not be in accordance with the timing relationship defined by the secondary serving cell itself any more, and instead, it uses the timing relationship between the PDSCH and the HARQ-ACK of the primary serving cell (that is, the configuration #1). As an example, for the PDSCH on the downlink subframe #0 of the secondary serving cell, the corresponding HARQ-ACK information thereof is not transmitted on the uplink subframe #4 any more, and instead, transmitted on the uplink subframe #7.
As described above, during the carrier aggregation, the HARQ-ACK information can be transmitted by using a mode of PUCCH format 1b with channel selection. In the existing standard, only how to transmit the HARQ-ACK by using the PUCCH format 1b with channel selection when the serving cells with the same uplink-downlink configuration are aggregated is regulated. While when the serving cells with different uplink-downlink configurations are aggregated, no corresponding regulation is made in the existing technology.
At present, when the serving cells with different uplink-downlink configurations are aggregated, there are still the following problems unsolved when the HARQ-ACK is transmitted by using a mode of PUCCH format 1b with channel selection:                selection and determination of the mapping table;        determination of the HARQ-ACK state of the serving cell in the mapping table;        determination of the PUCCH resources.        